


And I Count My Sins

by perindax



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Mafia AU, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Stony - Freeform, There will be the sex, Well hopefully, for a while, it'll happen, lOOOOve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perindax/pseuds/perindax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years after the Tony Stark saves his life from an attempted homicide, Steve applies to become Tony's new bodyguard. But sitting around and eating In-N-Out burgers in his living room wasn't really what he had in mind. </p><p>On the other hand Tony tries to run his company, build his illegal weapons empire, attend Pepper and Happy's wedding in one piece, and keep Steve as far away from the truth as possible without dying in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And It's a Long Way Up when You Hit the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally what I do during work. So you can expect a chapter like everyday? Maybe? 
> 
> Anyways it's inspired by some Imagine Dragons songs. Sorry if it's utter crap. I didn't bother reading it over. I also have no idea how the Mafia actually works. If you're interested in being a beta reader just message me.

"Get up Rogers."

Steve's clutching his shoulder, cheek pressed down on the wet concrete floor where he's currently watching what must be his own blood seeping onto the ground. It was Tuesday night, which is weird because he hadn't anticipated getting into another fight until at least Saturday. This is probably what he got for running with a petty gang. He couldn't say that he wanted nothing to do with it. If it weren't for Bucky's involvement he probably never would have joined. But he needed the money, and he would never let Bucky go and do something so stupid on his own. His assailant tapped him in the head with his gun, aggravating him until he faced him.

"I'm gonna paint this fucking alley with your blood. But I'll leave your pretty face so they know who you are, and how you went." Shit. Everything was getting blurry. Steve closed his eyes and thought about how his parents were gone, all the debt he still had to pay, Bucky's next birthday... The shot rang in his ears and Steve's entire body flinched in anticipation, but he didn't feel anything. Maybe this was what a quick death felt like. 

Steve felt someones hand on his arm and the first thing he thought was _run,_ but his legs wouldn't listen to him so he just looked up. A young boy, maybe fifteen was kneeling down next to him.

"Happy can you help me carry him?"

"Anthony I don't think that's a good-"

"I told you not to call me that. Just help me."

"Okay but he looks. . . "

". . . go to the hospital."

"Right . . ." 

Someone was asking him if he was okay and he was being taken into a car. He leaned against someones shoulder and tried to breathe as much as his lungs would let him without hyperventilating. Then everything was going black.

"Mister Rogers?" Steve slowly cracked his eyes open taking in the situation. He was in the hospital. He heard the faint beeping of the heart monitor beside him, the muffled sound of other doctors and patients outside his room. And the first thing that came to mind after his close encounter with death was the medical bill. Steve finally acknowledged the nurse who was standing by the foot of his bed. "Mr. Rogers we've contacted your emergency contact Mr. Barnes. He should be here in a few minutes." This was probably worse than dying. 

Bucky will inevitably argue with him about leaving the house without protection and now he's going to have to work extra hours to pay off this damned hospital bill and-

"Also, a Mister Tony Stark left this letter for you." She placed a folded piece of paper beside Steve and left the room. Tony Stark? Like Stark Industries Tony Stark? He had heard of Howard Stark. International weapons designer, entrepreneur, and alleged underground Mafia boss. He didn't know much about his son though. His hands felt annoyingly sweaty when he began opening the letter. Did his gang get involved with Stark Industries? Sure they stole but they never went bigger than local drug dealers. Was that still considered a crime? Steve read the letter.

  _Steve,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up but I was assured that you would be in good hands. I hope you don't mind but I read a bit of your file. I'm sorry about what happened last night, but I hope you take it as a sign that you should leave this kind of life behind. I'm sure this sounds weird coming from a stranger, but you don't seem like the kind of person to be walking around with a gang. Maybe we'll meet each other again._

_\- Tony Stark_

"Steve!" Bucky barged into the room, immediately wrapping his arms around Steve's small frame. "What the fuck, I told you to stay home! Where did you go? What happened?" Steve folded the paper and slipped it under the blankets. Steve sighed into the hug, half grateful for the second chance at life half dreading the onslaught of obstacles he knew was 

"I'm fine Buck, but I think we need to have a talk."

* * *

 

At seventeen Tony loses his family. The news paints it as a tragic accident. Howard and Maria Stark scene leaving a charity ball when a group of masked thugs gun them down. Jarvis holds him while he shakes, for what? he doesn't know. For his parents? They were distant at most. His father may have preached the meaning of family but not the kind Tony wanted to be apart of. No, he was scared for himself. He felt like a coward, exactly what Howard told him he was. It was selfish, selfish of him to immediately fear for his life rather than morn his parents death. He could feel himself hyperventilating when thick hands gripped his shoulders and someone struck him and he was too stunned to really react. 

When he looked up he saw Obadiah, pulling him to his feet, wrapping his arms around him. "Tony I know this is all very overwhelming but you have to put yourself together. Okay?" Tony nodded his head quickly. Yes. Orders. He can take orders. He can follow Obi. Two men in black suits escorted Tony into one of their- his cars. "We're going to Malibu Tony, when your men clean everything up here I'll let you know when it's safe to come back." Tony gripped the end of Obadiah's sleeve before getting in the car. 

"My...my men?" He felt a lump in his throat and tried to swallow it down.

Obadiah brushed back his curly brown hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Welcome to the family."

And that's how Tony found himself cradling a tumbler of whiskey in one hand, looking out to a view of the beach. It's been five years since the accident and he likes to think he's learned a from it. Like how to run a multi-billion business, or organizing hostile takeovers with companies that don't comply with his business ideas. It's not like he wants to go and kill people, but like Obi says, "It's kill or be killed. In your position everyone's gunning for your spot. Thank your lucky stars you have this family. Family is everything son." And he was right. Just within the last five months he's had a gun pointed at him three times. Admittedly two were planned but one fuck up and it was goodbye Malibu. 

He heard the clicking of high heels on marble before his assistant Pepper punched in the code to his lab and entered. She hated when he drank, though he had limited himself since he was caught off guard once at a gala. Who'd have thought gangsters were so classless? He spun in his chair to face her and placed the glass on his desk. "What can I do for you Pep?"

"Hmm let me think, finish those papers I put on your desk? Actually show up to meetings? Drink something that doesn't have alcohol in it?" She was teasing him, but her jokes never came without a small tone of worry. He loved that about her. But between inventing a sturdier bullet proof vest and recruiting more members, he surprisingly hasn't found the time to make sure his business isn't tanking. That's what Pepper was for. Of course she has no idea that she's working for one of America's most notorious mafia heads, Tony couldn't let her be involved. In fact if she found out she would probably kill him for lying. 

"Pepper, darling, my moon and stars, apple of my eye, the sun to my flowers-"

"Did you just call me a big hot ball of burning gas?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well technically it's not 'burning', that requires oxygen, actually nuclear fusion is-"

"Tony"

"Yes Pepperoni?" Tony gave a big smile and Pepper just giggled like he was the idiot she wants him to be.

"A man named Steve Rogers is here to see you. He says he's here to fill in Happy's old position." Steve Rogers? That sounded familiar.Tony bit the inside of his cheek. It had only been two weeks since Happy resigned from his position. He's been faithful in keeping Tony's secret from Pepper, but it was selfish to put him in danger and have him lie to his fiancé. Feeling the silence grow thicker Pepper answered, "I'll reschedule the appointment for another time-"

"No. It's fine. Let him up. He's not armed right?" Pepper shook her head and left the room. He was bound to happen, but it wasn't like he was losing Happy forever. Just one of the closest people he held to a family. At least he still had Obi and Pepper. Which reminded him he had to find a wedding gift for the lovely couple. Pepper has been eyeing a particular Monet. He'll have to double his guards when he attends. Tony's about to pull up the details to Happy and Pepper's wedding when someone, Steve Rogers, knocks on the glass door. Tall, blonde, and built. He didn't come dressed for the job, wearing khakis and a striped light blue button up rather than the familiar all black suit and sunglasses Tony was used to. Tony realized he was just staring rather than letting him in. 

"Uh- Jarvis let him in." The doors slid open and the man looked startled before composing himself and briskly walked to his desk. Tony gave him a once over before getting out of his seat. "Tony Stark, but you already know that, you're Steve Rogers I presume?"

There was hesitance in his eyes. Something like disappointment flickered there which confused the crap out of him. Steve put on a small smile and shook Tony's hand, "Mr. Stark. It's great to finally meet you. I sent in an application a few weeks ago. I-uh- I just wanted you to know that it's really an honor to meet you, and to thank you for-" 

"Steve. Steve? Can I call you Steve?" Steve immediately clamped his mouth shut and nodded his head. "You don't have to do this," Tony gestured to all of him, "it's refreshing I gotta admit, but not necessary. You'll just have to go through Obi's vastly long and boring tests to make sure you don't end up shooting me in my sleep or something. But I appreciate the formality." Tony could see this guys confidence falter and maybe it was for the better. He couldn't have actual humans with feelings taking on this job. Steve was pulling something out of his back pocket, hadn't he left?

"I guess I can't hold it against you for forgetting." He held out a folded letter, obviously very old from the wrinkle marks and torn edges. "I spent the last seven years living by this letter you wrote me." Tony cautiously took the letter, unfolding it to read the inside. 


	2. It's Time to Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years after the Tony Stark saves his life from an attempted homicide, Steve applies to become Tony's new bodyguard. But sitting around and eating In-N-Out burgers in his living room wasn't really what he had in mind.
> 
> On the other hand Tony tries to run his company, build his illegal weapons empire, attend Pepper and Happy's wedding in one piece, and keep Steve as far away from the truth as possible without dying in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I really tried to write more but I'm so bad at this. Get together in the next chapter for those who just wanna get to the ship :) Also it would be awesome if you guys followed me on my tumblr. perindax.tumblr.com just because it's empty and I want friends

"Wait a minute you can't possibly be him. The Steve I helped was like, a pool noodle. I was fifteen an I could carry him myself." The pair was lounging in Tony's well furnished living room. Steve had never been anywhere as modern, sleek, or elegant as here, and that was including the White House. 

"Um, if I remember correctly, someone named Happy helped you carry me." Steve laughed, taking the coffee Tony offered him. They were sitting on a plush white sofa that stretched around the center of the living room, with plates of assorted finger foods surrounding them. 

"What would you know you were half passed out." Tony muttered around a saltine cracker. After Tony had read the letter he was, well, confused. What was this huge man doing with a letter he had written when he was fifteen? But Steve could see the gears turning and an ecstatic expression swept over his face until the eventual disbelief set in. He just never thought he would be speaking to billionaire, entrepreneur, philanthropist Tony Stark so casually. "So what happened to you Rogers? P90X? Steroids?" 

Steve shook his head and placed his cup on the coffee table in front of him. "I guess my health is thanks to you too." He looked over at Tony and saw him nervously dart his eyes anywhere other than towards Steve. "How long are you gonna pretend like you don't know?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Rogers, in fact, I think your suffering from memory loss, or you must have me confused with-" Tony stopped rambling when he saw the unimpressed look on Steve's face. He promptly shut his mouth and gestured for him to continue.

"It'd be kind of difficult to mix up the name of the person who took care of your hospital bill and wiped off your accumulating debt." Tony ran a hand through his thick short hair, clearly trying to avoid Steve's accusations. Steve sighed and continued, "I didn't have any way of contacting you at the time. But I took your advice and convinced my friend Bucky to leave that gang we used to run with. I joined the army that same year and by some stroke of luck they accepted me. When I got back a friend of mine told me you were looking for a new bodyguard." Tony must have been hallucinating because that definitely was not a blush rising up Steve's cheeks. "I couldn't think of a better way to thank you than to take the job." 

An uncomfortable silence crept through the room and Tony had no idea what to say. He was, flattered? Sure, Steve had lived the last seven years following the note of some stupid fifteen year old brat. That was flattering right? But what was he supposed to say now? There was no way he could let him take the job now, he'd find out about his secret and realize he had been idolizing a hypocritical monster responsible for the deaths of millions of innocent lives and Jesus why was it so hot in here? "Steve," Tony slipped on his most comfortable mask- the 'Everything's fine look over there'- and patted Steve's shoulder. "I want to thank you for finding me. Really it's good to know that I've done some good in _someones_ life but-"

"You have no idea. I can't- I can't thank you enough Mr. Stark. I know how the media portrays you but I know for a fact that you're a good man, and if you let me take on this opportunity I promise I won't let a day go by where you don't feel as appreciated as you should be." Dammit. Where the hell did that come from? How was he supposed to let him down easy now after Mr. Goody Two Shoes just gave him the sappiest thank you speech? Fortunately JARVIS spoke up before he could think of a nice way to tell Steve to stay the hell away from him.

"Sir, Mr. Stane is waiting outside. Shall I let him in?" Steve's head whipped around looking for the source of the voice and made a face when Tony started laughing at him. 

"That's JARVIS. My in house artificial intelligence." Tony got up and patted the crumbs off his pressed dark blue dress pants. "Yeah Jay let him in. Just uh- sit tight for a bit." Steve nodded in understanding, completely phased by how advanced this place was. 

"Um, Mr. Jarvis?"

"The title is unnecessary Mr. Rogers, how may I be of assistance?" The A.I's voice sounded almost human. 

"Oh nothing I uh- just wanted to know if you only answered to Mr. Stark or-"

"I am programmed to follow Sir's direct orders but have been given the leniency of responding to other guests." 

". . .Hey Jarvis how did Tony build you?" The A.I was silent for only a second before he delved into Tony's history, starting with his first circuit board.

Tony jogged up to his front door and immediately opened the door. Behind Obadiah were two of his guards. They didn't look like his usual men but Tony didn't think twice about letting them in. "Hey Obi, what's up? I didn't expect you to be home for another week at least." The three men walked passed Tony without so much as a 'hello' and made their way to the living room. 

"Um, son? Who is this?" Obadiah pointed at Steve who was having a lovely conversation with Jarvis about this one time Tony broke his ankle and refused to believe it was broken up until he was dragged to the hospital. Tony quickly moved to the front of the herd and stopped Obadiah from moving any closer.

"I could say the same. Where's Daniels and Klein?" Obadiah looked passed him, obviously wary of Steve's presence but stepped aside to introduce the two men behind him. 

"Tony, since Happy's inconveniently planned wedding and unfortunate resignation, I took it upon myself to find you a new bodyguard." The two men stepped towards him with their best stoic faces and Tony was immediately turned off. There was a reason Happy was his bodyguard. They were close friends aside from the paycheck. He didn't need another towering bully wrapped in black to keep him safe. He was fine without one. Then he felt a light brush against his shoulder as he was being gently moved to the side.

"Actually I've already filled in the position." Steve looked down at Tony with a smile and Tony wasn't sure if he should be offended or grateful. He went with the latter. "Right Tony?" Oh he was good.

"Yeah, Obi I've been meaning to tell you. This is Steve he's an old friend of mine. Thought he could use the work." Tony patted Steve on the back and tried not to make eye contact with Obi, too afraid that he would catch his almost bluff. "You always say keep your friends close."

"That's enemies." Obadiah mumbled.

"Tomato tomahto. You can send back the Men in Black," Tony started pulling on Steve's arm down towards the stair case that led to his lab. "Gotta get Steve to sign some papers and uh- stuff." Tony's giving silent hand movements and the glass door slides open for them to enter. When Jarvis assured him that the three men had left, Tony plopped down on the steel bench beside his work table. Steve stood by his side, wondering whether he should just stand there or pat his back or something?

"Do you seriously want this job?" Tony murmured as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yes."

"You could die."

"Everyone dies sometime."

"Jeez morbid much?"

"Sorry. Yes I would like the job." Finally, Tony got up from the bench and took Steve's hand in his own.

"Welcome to Stark Industries Mr. Rogers."

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly, Steve is great at his job. He always arrives on time, always has a cup of black hot coffee waiting for him, and keeps the paparazzi at bay. Just a few days ago he tackled a man who tried to stab him during his lunch break and, okay that was kind of terrifying, but he brushed it off as one of those freak happenings. There was always some psycho looking to get a literal piece of Tony Stark. It was particularly difficult convincing Steve that ' _Yes I'm fine_ ' ' _no I don't need to go to the hospital_ ' and ' _where did you pull that first aid from?_ '. But after two hours of practically being force fed lunch, a 'real lunch', he seemed to glide back into his calm bodyguard stance.

He couldn't lie, it was becoming increasingly difficult getting work done when his eye's would travel from his papers to the chair across the room to oh look is that Steve's beautiful ass in Armani slacks? He hadn't noticed. Tony had personally taken him to a tailor to be fitted for at least five different suits and one tux. And of course Steve insisted on buying them himself, "You've already too much for me. I don't want to put you out." But as much as he enjoyed the casual attire, Obi would probably lecture him about appearances, and public opinions and blah blah. 

"Mr. Stark... Mr. Stark?" Steve was looking at him now. He was in front of his desk. Where did his ass go?

"Huh? What? Didn't I tell you not to call me that? Happy called me Tony, Obi calls me Tony, you can and should call me Tony." Steve grinned before pointing at his phone.

"Your phones ringing _Tony_." Oh no, that had to be against the rules. He can't say his name like that. He's docking his pay. Tony made a face and went to pick up the call that must have been Obi.

"Hey Obi what's going on?" 

"Tony, your New York base is cleared. I'm getting Pepper to pack your things, we're leaving by the end of the week." Wait, what was happening? Tony glanced up at Steve only for a moment before turning in his seat.

"Obi what are you talking about? I-I have a meeting with Japan tomorrow and a conference with HAMMER Tech and AIM next Thursday. There's no way I can back out of this. And don't tell Pepper to pack my things she's the vice CEO of this company not my babysitter." Tony was getting irritated and Steve could feel it. He walked over to the door and closed it shut to make sure no unwanted ears could hear them.

"Listen son, I know it's been awhile but our branch in New York need us. I've been getting some very unwanted news about members, your family, leaving to join others. You're the head now Tony. You lead and we follow, remember? It's time to go home." The conversation was clearly over. Tony set his phone down on the table and leaned back into his chair. Go back? To that hell hole? There was no way. He couldn't. Not now at least. He was just about to introduce repulser technology at his next board meeting. He was still didn't pick out the flowers for Pepper's bouquet. He didn't get to ask Steve on a date yet.

"Tony!" Steve's face was close, so close he could see a very light freckle on his right cheek. What just happened? Tony was sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the side of his desk, and Steve was kneeling beside him. He could feel his pulse rushing and sweat cooling on his forehead.

"Jarvis...wh- what the hell was that?" Tony gripped onto Steve's arm, trying to pull himself up but slumping back to the ground. Steve muttered something like 'be careful' before he easily lifted him off his feet.

"Sir I believe you just experienced a heart attack." Right, of course, a heart attack... what?

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly. Me? A heart attack?" Steve carried him to the sofa across the room before setting him down. He went to the wet bar (which almost every room in the building had) and poured Tony a glass of water. He didn't try arguing for scotch, knowing Steve would raise his eyebrow and shake his head in disapproval.

"What happened Tony? Is everything okay?" He handed him the glass and stood by Tony's side. 

"Nothing, I just... I gotta go back to New York." When he heard himself say it, it sounded so stupid.

"Tony, I don't mean to sound ignorant. But you're the CEO of Stark Industries. Can't you just... Not go?" And it sounded so simple the way Steve said it. For a second he let himself imagine that he was asking him to stay with him, but quickly focused on the situation at hand.

"I wish it were that simple Stevie, but it's no big deal, really. I'm just not a fan of the big city." He realized it was a shitty excuse, he could see that Steve didn't believe him so he changed the topic. "And don't think I didn't notice you carrying me. Keep spoiling me like that and I'll have you spoon feed me breakfast!" Steve seemed to take the bait and tried to hide a small smile.

"Whatever you say Mr. Stark."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
